¿Noche de chicos?
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Las chicas han decidido organizar una salida, dejando a sus chicos a cargo de la casa, ¿como les irá? ** Dios, que mal suimari xD pero la historia es buena** NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1 ¡Necesito ayuda!

**Disclaimer: **`rápido y sin dolor: tdinofueesoseramionunca.. . rayos, aún duele

_Jeje oooolax!_

_bueno.. se que e dejado algo abandonadas mis otras historias jeje (yo interor: algo? llevas casi un año! ) pero bueno.. decidí poner esta nueva jejeje es como mi forma de decir no me he muerto! xD_

_para variar mi mente rara se puso a imaginar situaciones comicas para nustros chicos xD y me salió esto, ¿como se veriaan Dunca, DJ, Trent, Geoff y Owen cuidando bebés? jaja pues esto es mas o menos lo q me imagino ._

_Será un fic corto, inicialmente la idea era un one-shot pero pensé q se haria muy largo y pesado jeje asi que espero que lo disfruten ^^ _

**Capitulo 1: ¡Necesito ayuda!**

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- se escuchó una desesperada voz de hombre proveniente del segundo piso de una casa de paredes azules y tejado blanco

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡No seas exagerado!- se escuchó en respuesta a una mujer en tono medio burlón.

Dos pares de pisadas comenzaron a escucharse bajando por la escalera de la casa. Por ellas apareció primero una sonriente mujer joven, de piel morena y cabello castaño corto y lacio, vistiendo un hermoso vestido rojo sin mangas que le llegaba sobre las rodillas y cargando a una hermosa bebé de piel clara y cabello negro brillante que dormía tranquilamente. Detrás de ella apareció un desesperado hombre de su misma edad, de cabello negro corto y despeinado y brillantes ojos azules, vestía unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra y cargaba en brazos a un pequeño de cabello castaño, cuyos brillantes ojos, iguales a los de su padre, le veían con curiosidad. Ninguno de los niños parecía pasar de los 4 meses

- Los biberones están en el refrigerador, recuerda que debes calentarlos antes de dárselos, Kris acaba de comer no debería despertar hasta dentro de 2 horas. Dales un baño a eso de las 8 y recuerda que Jason es alérgico al Shampoo de Kristen- Courtney le daba instrucciones a su esposo mientras tomaba su bolso, sus llaves y se dirigía hacia la puerta

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio, no puedes dejarme así!- repitió Duncan con desesperación

- Estarás bien cariño- le sonrió burlona nuevamente- yo volveré más o menos a las 11, no es gran cosa- besó la frente de la pequeña- Adiós Kris, no le des muchos problemas a papá ¿de acuerdo?- se despidió antes de darle a la bebé a Duncan y tomar al pequeño- Jazz, cuida de tu hermana y de tu padre cariño- repitió el gesto que había tenido con su gemela y se lo devolvió a su esposo, quien aun le miraba con terror- Lo harás bien, en serio- le sonrió ates de darle un beso rápido y salir de la casa.

Duncan se quedó de pie mirando la puerta unos interminables minutos, hasta que terminó por aceptar que su princesa no regresaría y se dirigió escaleras arriba para dejar a los niños en su cuna.

-…

Se veían realmente tranquilos, tal vez no le dieran tantos problemas como él creía…

"_Bueno, eso solo se debe a que Kristen aún está dormida" _miró a su pequeña hija_, _quien parecía completamente una angelita dormida junto a su hermano_ "una vez que despierte todo será un verdadero caos…"_ Se quedó pensando un momento en ello hasta que una oleada de pánico lo invadió

- ¡Tengo que pensar en algo!...- se puso a dar vueltas desesperado alrededor de la habitación- ¡Claro!

Volvió a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad para dirigirse al teléfono de la sala y marcó rápidamente un número

Sonó una…dos… tres veces

- **Casa de la familia Carter, habla Trent- **contestó una voz al otro lado de la línea

- Carter, soy Duncan, necesito tu ayuda

- **¿A, si? ¿Y por qué? **–la voz sonaba divertida

- Porque gracias a tu esposa, estoy aquí solo con un par de niños que no tengo idea de cómo cuidar-le dijo molesto, aunque con un deje de pánico

- **Bueno, no sé por qué debería ayudarte**- la persona al otro lado de la línea parecía estarlo disfrutando- **ustedes no fueron de mucha ayuda cuando se los pedí**

-¡Oh, vamos!

_***Flashback***_

_-¡Oh, sí! ¡Así se hace!- Gritaban 3 hombres emocionados sentados en la sala de una bonita casa de paredes de madera._

_Uno de ellos era alto y musculoso, de piel morena y cabello café oscuro corto, traía puesto un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa azul claro. El segundo era también musculoso, aunque un poco más bajo que su amigo y tenía brillantes ojos azules y cabello rubio un poco lago, vestía un pantalón corto de mezclilla y una camiseta roja. El tercero era de los muchachos era Duncan, quien en esa ocasión llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camiseta blanca_

_- Chicos, ¿pueden guardar silencio? Acabo de dormir a Ben- un muchacho de cabello negro un poco largo y ojos verde claro bajó la escalera un tanto desesperado. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y una camisa de manga corta verde claro y cargaba un par de biberones y otras cosas para bebé en sus manos_

_- Pues entonces apresúrate, te estás perdiendo el partido- le sonrió Geoff ofreciéndole una cerveza_

_- Estoy hablando en serio chicos, les dije que no podía ir a ver el partido con ustedes hoy, pero no me refería a que vinieran a mi casa para verlo- le explicó de nuevo _

_- Vamos viejo no seas exagerado- Duncan lo hizo sentarse junto a él y Geoff le puso la cerveza en la mano_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Otro punto!- Geoff y DJ chocaron sus manos emocionados_

_- Estoy hablando en serio chicos- pidió Trent nuevamente_

_- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Está dormido ¿no?- comentó Duncan con la vista fija en la pantalla_

_- Me preocupo porque realmente me gustaría demostrarle a mi esposa que puedo cuidar de nuestro hijo- explicó el muchacho en tono cansado_

_- Relájate, lo harás bien- lo tranquilizó DJ_

_- Eso espero- suspiró no muy convencido. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y un fuerte grito llegó desde el pasillo_

_- ¡Hola chicos! ¡Que empiece la fiesta!- un chico enorme de cabello rubio despeinado y ojos negros entró en la habitación cargando enormes bolsas llenas de bocadillos_

_- ¡Owen!- gritó alarmado el músico del grupo, mientras un llanto proveniente del piso de arriba comenzaba a escucharse_

_***Fin Flashback***_

**- **…

-…

- ¿Por favor?- Trent suspiró

- **Te diré algo, DJ y Owen vienen para acá ¿Por qué no te nos unes?**

**-** Te debo una viejo- dijo aliviado el ex-punk antes de colgar el teléfono

Suspiró antes de subir de nuevo al cuarto de sus hijos

_si... fue raro jaja pero espero que le haya gustado_

_como ya dije, es una disculpa x dejar Dos palabras y TDH jeje no se preocupen chikos, ya estoy trabajando en ambas y lo mas pronto q la escuela y mi inspiracion me lo permitan les ponbré el proximo cap ^^_

_bueno.. espero q les haya gustado el principio de la historia_

_intentaré volver pronto ;)_


	2. Chapter 2 Va a ser una larga tarde

**Disclaimer: **rápido y sin dolor: tdinofueesoseramionunca... Rayos, aún duele

_Aaaaa ola?_

_Jejeje esta vez si que exageré con el tiempo verdad?… :P_

_La verdad es que admito qu no tengo ninguna excusa jeje… estuve pensando un tiempo irme de ff y deje colgadas mis historias, pero al final por fin me anime (y me animaron, gracias a mis hermanas :D) lo suficiente para decidirme a volver y aproveche las vacaciones (maravillosa palabra *-*) para ponerme a terminar algunos capítulos, he escrito este y en cuanto termine de corregir algunos errores también podré subir por fin el nuevo de dos palabras :D_

_Jejeje bueno... después de esa larga y aburrida explicación les dejaré el próximo cap _^^`

**Capitulo 2: Va a ser una larga tarde…**

Unos 30 minutos después, un auto negro se detenía frente a una hermosa casa de madera y el ex-punk bajaba completamente cargado de bolsas llenas de cosas para bebés

- Y ahora…- se dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto y miraba el par de portabebés que había en el asiento, tratando de idear una forma de poder sacar a sus dos hijos, de preferencia sin que se despertaran

"_Bien…" _se quedó mirando repetidamente a sus hijos y las cosas que llevaba en brazos "_aquí vamos…"_ suspiró mientras tomaba el portabebé de Jason en la única mano que tenía libre, después comenzó a pensar en la forma de tomar también a su hija

Sin saber muy bien que hacer trato de tomarla con la mano que no sostenía a Jason, pero lo único que logró fue que las bolsas que cargaba golpearan el portabebé, la pequeña pelinegra se removió incómoda

"_¡No te despiertes! ¡No te despiertes!" _pensó desesperado Duncan mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Al cabo de un rato los abrió y dio un suspiro de alivio al notar que su hija seguía durmiendo "_Volvamos al trabajo"_

A cabo de un par de minutos, y muchos intentos fallidos, Duncan se dirigía por fin hacia la puerta con uno de sus hijos en cada brazo y las bolsas que anteriormente había tenido en sus manos ahora sujetadas por su boca.

Se acercó a la puerta de la casa lentamente, y no sabiendo de qué forma tocar el timbre, solo atinó a golpear la puerta con el pie un par de veces

- ¡Ya voy!- se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, seguida de unos pasos y después el sonido de la puerta abriéndose- Owen tranquilo, solo déjala dormir, está bien- explicaba cansado un muchacho de cabello negro mientras miraba hacia el interior de la casa, después se giró y se quedó mirando por unos segundos al recién llegado-…

-...

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- el chico de ojos verdes estalló en carcajadas ante la enojada mirada del oji-azul

- ¡Hey! ¡Que si la despiertas será tu problema!- Duncan habló después de haber dejado caer las cosas que cargaba con su boca, señalando a su hija con un gesto

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Trent aun entre risas- sabes, podrías haber llamado por teléfono y habría salido a ayudarte- le dijo mientras tomaba las cosas que había en el piso- y también podrías no haber decidido mudarte a mi casa- bromeó al ver la gran cantidad de maletas que el chico había llevado. Duncan giró los ojos

- Deja de bromear Carter- le dijo aun en tono molesto mientras entraba a la casa. Alzó una ceja al entrar en la sala.

- ¿Qué tal viejo?- le saludó desde el sofá DJ, quien cargaba a su pequeño Alex, de 7 meses, en un brazo y cambiaba tranquilamente los canales de la televisión con la otra mano

Frente a él estaba una pequeña mesita de centro con tres portabebés, dos de ellos vacios, mientras que en el tercero descansaba una bebé de alrededor de 5 meses, de cabello pelirrojo y vestida de colores llamativos. Sentado en un sillón frente a la niña se encontraba Owen, quien miraba a su hija Alice con el ceño fruncido y cara de concentración absoluta. Por toda la sala había mantas, sonajas, biberones y todo tipo de cosas tiradas, junto con algunos autos y juguetes para niños un poco mayores.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó vagamente el recién llegado mientras dejaba a sus dos hijos en la mesita junto a los otros portabebés

-¡Tío Duncan!- se escuchó segundos después el grito de un pequeño, antes de que el ex-punk sintiera un golpe contra su pierna

-¡Eh, Benji!- sonrió el hombre levantando al niño de unos 2 o 3 años, de cabello brillante de color negro al igual que sus alegres ojos- ¿Cómo estás campeón?

- ¡Genial!- sonrió el niño emocionado- mamá me compró un avión nuevo, de color rojo, y papá y yo lo llevamos al parqué ayer ¡vuela así de alto!- contó elevando sus brazos al cielo- Pero no me dejan usarlo en la casa, porque hace mucho ruido y despierta a Haley- se quejó cruzándose de brazos

- Bueno, te diré algo- sonrió Duncan dejando al niño en el suelo nuevamente- si te portas bien, tal vez tengamos tiempo de ir al parque un rato esta tarde- Trent se encogió de hombros ante la mirada que le dirigió y el niño asintió emocionado antes de ir a sentarse junto a DJ para ver el partido de basquetbol que acababa de sintonizar- ¿Así que Izzy y Audrey también?- le preguntó al músico acercándose de nuevo

- Las chicas necesitan un tiempo para ellas de vez en cuando- se encogió de hombros tranquilamente- pero no fueron solo ellas- agregó con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Ah no?- Duncan alzó una ceja extrañado-¿Quien...?- su pregunta quedó interrumpida por un fuerte llanto proveniente de la cocina

-¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- apareció gritando en el umbral de la perta un chico de rubio cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo cargando boca abajo a una bebé rubia que lloraba desconsoladamente

_Creo q cada vez quedan más raros… Jejeje _

_Estuvo algo corto y fue principalmente relleno jajaja lo bueno empezará desde el próximo, espero que sigan la historia ^^_

_Procurare volver lo más pronto posible :D_


End file.
